EmperorKingLlama
Origins KingLlama was born near Westros, a province of Deepworld. He grew up with his brother, RedLlama, they loved to play during Summer, KingLlama was great at school and he was also popular with the other children. When KingLlama was 17 he was enlisted in his brother's Military, The Llamanian Empire, Llama was made a Lt. General, while is brother made himself a General. Llama was a unique leader, because unlike the other generals, KingLlama fought with his troops during battle grounds. During the siege of Deepworld's Rim, KingLlama was Shot in both eyes, making his eyes appear Red. He was later also Captured by the Enemy Troops and was imprisoned within Deepworld's Rim. The JailBreak Llama had been Imprisoned by the troops of Rim. Llama was quickly put to work as a slave working in the mines, for 12 cruel months Llama worked, and worked, and worked. Llama met Artotoozka, a former captain of the Southern regions of Deepworld. "Hey?" says Artotoozka, "Shut up! The guards will hear us and they will put me down in the chambers again, or maybe even feed me to the RATS!" ''Their relationship was a vile one but in the end Artotoozka broke Llama out, and for that Llama owed Artotoozka for the rest of his life. Von Llama When Llama returned to Llamania his Brother, EmperorRedLlama, made Llama a Viceroy. The halls of glory were filled to RedLlama's delight, but overtime he became corrupt. RedLlama insulted his troops and his generals for not being true llamas, calling them pigs. Everyone, except for PinkLlama, asked llama to make a coup against RedLlama, and so he did. Llama promised peace and justice to all Llamas. The Travel After months of failure, Llama realized he could not rule the continent of DeepWorld, he set sail for a tiny island, discovered in the east, Balamb Island. Llama reached Balamb and realized it was too small to live on. however, Llama had discovered two new continents Avalon, ('Pronounced Avalonia in Native Language') and a Big City far North. Llama head for the city, but realized it was in ashes. Llama traveled East even more, North, then east, then south, then west, he had discovered Graal. New Landings, New People Landing on the continent of Graal was not easy, Llama ended up crashing his ships near York. Pyrats soon realized that Llama was there so they decided to use the remains of the ship to build their own ships. Llama claimed Northern York as his, Byzantine, and Sarovia two nations fighting in the region showed Llama how hard war really was. Llama allied with Sarovia to push Byzantine off the Island. The plan failed, Byzantine's control over the Island was almost Full, until NIKA. Byzantine shortly died, leaving Sarovia and Llama on York. Tales of Llama Llama and Sarovia both claimed York which lead to disputes, finally war broke. The 3rd Llamanian Military Command sent over 6 Infantry Companies, and 2 Armored Infantries to deal with Sarovia. The overwhelming amount of Sarovians pushed Llama back. War changed Llama, he realized he had to be a leader rather than a coward, he had to be like his Brother.. RedLlama. And so Llama fought with Sarovia. Neither side achieving anything what so ever. In the end it was a stalemate, but it proved useful in Llama's structure of his personality. Llama. Llama soon decided to allow democratic legislation to start. It made peace in Llamania. Powers '''Stubborn - '''Llama is very stubborn, this allows him to annoy anyone therefore winning a debate. '''Unattractive -' Llama is ugly, this allows him to scare away his enemies. His bright red eyes can kill a cheetah in two seconds. Unwise - 'Llama's stupidity allows him to neglect the evils of the world. He believes that stupidity is the key to happiness. '''Leader -' Llama's leadership skills allow him to lead VERY SMALL infantries together in order to achieve peace in the region. Quotes "I am more, than Auel Vist" ":3" "I am going to block him again" "You think this is a game?" “My penis itches” Legacy and Personality 'Personality - '''When meeting Llama most people tend to like him, however they state that when you disagree on something with Llama he can get really mad and kick you. This is the case, however Llama does this because he has lost too many Llamas to care, he only keeps a small set of officers and gov. and his friends. '''Legacy -' Llama's legacy provided growth and a new meme for the community, thus bettering the community. The End ''VON LLAMA!'